


Finally, As it should be

by Chibiscuit



Category: Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland, Atelier series, アトリエ | Atelier & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiscuit/pseuds/Chibiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if things hadn't gone Astrid's way in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally, As it should be

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an alternative Potion of Youth ending before Atelier Meruru Plus and its new ending were released. Hope you enjoy~

It had been two months now since the ceremony of Arls and Arland’s fusion. Two months since he’d lost a princess to protect and even worse, two months since he’d last seen Rorona. Astrid had left with her only a few days after the ceremony to go on a final material gathering trip. Why Rorona had to go with her was beyond Sterk. Then again, this was Astrid so sense was never in order. In the meanwhile Sterk had continued on with his duties and training. All in order to fight the itch to go off and search for two alchemists. Astrid had said they be back and as much as he hated to do so, Sterk had no choice but to trust her to at least do that much.

One day he received a message from one of Rufus pigeons saying he had to report to Meruru’s atelier immediately. Sterk knew the butler well by now, if he said it was urgent it was most definitely urgent. Thus he left at once.

When he arrived he knocked on the door before entering and excusing himself. What he saw was such a shock to him that he completely froze, his hand falling off the doorknob as if lifeless.

“Rorona?” The name came out a whisper.

“Sterk-san!”

Sterk couldn’t believe his eyes. Was this real? He wasn’t dreaming again, was he?

“R-Rorona… you’re…” Sterk was almost afraid to say it, as if the moment he did he would wake up again. Rorona tilted her head at him curiously.

“I’m…?” She asked in an almost childish manner. However, her personality may be forever so but now she had really turned back to her proper age. Sterk had never truly believed Astrid would do so. He’d been positive she’d just do whatever she wanted and keep Rorona forever young. The knight still didn’t think Astrid would come through the way he’d hoped. Something –or rather someone- must’ve interfered somehow. Sterk didn’t know who or what but thanked them from the bottom of his heart.

“It’s been a long time.” He finally said. Rorona nodded a bit unsure. It was yet it wasn’t. Her memory was all hazy and messed up and trying to remember any details was slightly painful. However, right now she was just glad to see Sterk.

“I don’t really understand…”, she admitted, “but… I’m back!”

If this was some sort of trick of the mind or a cruel joke, Sterk wasn’t sure he would be able to handle it.

“Sterk-san?” Rorona looked at her friend worried. Thinking he might be sick, she stood on her toes and reached over to touch the knight’s forehead. Sterk’s breathing hitched at the contact. The warmth of the alchemist’s hand confirmed the reality of the situation. Rorona was really back, she was really here in front of him, the way she should be. Tears of joy began to well up in the usually so stoic knight’s eyes.

“You don’t seem to have a fever.” Rorona said relieved as she withdrew her hand.

“A-ah! Sterk-san, why are you crying?!” Rorona exclaimed slightly panicked at the unusual sight. For Sterk to cry something really serious must’ve happened. Rorona felt dread grip her heart. She didn’t want Sterk to be sad or hurt! Not again…

“I-I’m not crying or anything…!” Sterk denied, wiping away the tears. Fresh ones instantly replaced the old ones and try as he might Sterk couldn’t stop them. Thinking her friend to be in pain, the crying began to affect Rorona and she too burst out in tears.

“Su-Steru-Sterk-sssann d-don’t cry…you’re not…”, she sniffled, “hu-hurt, are you?” Worry laced every somewhat muffled word. A barely noticeable smile, a great feat for Sterk, appeared on the knight’s face. This was just like Rorona, his Rorona, always worried about her friends.

“No, don’t worry.” He said comforting, “I’m just glad, so glad…” He couldn’t stand it any longer. He’d been holding it back the entire time but he just had to embrace her. Without as much as a warning he pulled Rorona in a tight hug. The alchemist turned beat-red.

“S-s-s-sterk-s-san?!” She stuttered out, surprised and blushing madly.

“It’s alright…”, Sterk whispered, tightening his grip even more, “Everything is alright now.”

“H-haa…” Rorona answered confused. She had no idea what had gotten into her friend but his words calmed her down. She snuggled closer into the warmth of the embrace and dried her tears against the knight’s coat. As Sterk felt Rorona wrap her arms around him to return the hug, the reality of what he was doing dawned on him. Part of him instantly wanted to pull back; afraid he’d scare or offend Rorona in some way. But Rorona held him in place and it all felt so right to the knight. He had no idea what he was going to say or do later but for now he just wished to enjoy the moment. They stayed like that for what seemed too short a time to both of them when Rorona suddenly had a vague memory pop into her head.

“Sterk-san, do I have a pie shop?” She asked, leaning back a little so she could look at Sterk. Her eyes were filled with such earnest hope that Sterk couldn’t help but let out a small laugh.

“Yes. Yes, you do have one.”

Rorona’s eyes lit up even more. “My life-long dream… I’ve fulfilled it without even realising it!”

A look of determination and seriousness crossed the alchemist’s face. A look only seen upon her when it regarded pies.

“Let’s go, Sterk-san.”

Sterk blinked as Rorona got out of their embrace and ran outside. The knight followed her.

“To the pie shop!” Rorona dramatically pointed in a random direction.

Sterk smirked, “I’d love to, however,” he took hold of Rorona’s arm and turned it into the opposite direction, “your shop is this way.”

Rorona let out an embarrassed laugh, blushing slightly. A blush that increased when Sterk let go of her arm in favour of taking her hand and began leading them to the shop. They didn’t look at each other during the entire trip but both felt it in their hearts:

This is as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
